


Maybe

by Mirimea



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sweet, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirimea/pseuds/Mirimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a violent storm during a shopping trip in town, Elder McKinley and Elder Price are forced to check in to a hotel overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I was complaining about the lack of smut in this fandom and then felt bad because I haven’t written any of my own either, so who am I to talk? In the end it became coupled with one of my favorite tropes: forced bed sharing, and isn’t as smutty as planned, but, still. If you read, I would love to hear your thoughts!

In his role of District Leader and the holder of their money, it is Connor who tries to talk with the man behind the desk; _tries_ , because Connor doesn't speak more than a few words of Swahili and the man has a very garbled English accent. He can physically _feel_ impatience seep off of Elder Price much in the same way that the rainwater is dripping from his nose, hair and clothes. He reminds Connor a little of a large, enraged cat after being forced to take a bath and if Connor himself wasn’t so wet and tired he would probably have found it adorable.  

There is another burst of thunder and Connor bites his lip when the lights start to flicker. A power outage is the last thing they need right now and would probably be what tipped them from tired and over the edge to despondent. Thankfully, the lights stay on.  

Generally, the Elders in District Nine still try to stick with the missionary rules, but with Elder Thomas being incapacitated due to a bout of stomach flu and their increasing need to head to a bigger town to stock up on supplies, Elder Price had somehow been volunteered to accompany Connor on the monthly shopping trip. Not that Connor minds, of course, not in the least. In fact, his heart had started to flutter hopefully in his chest once the decision had been made and it had only stopped when the heavy rain had begun and it was becoming increasingly obvious to them that the buses back to the village would probably not go again until the storm was over.

It’s such an obvious, ridiculous thing, but Connor is starting to admit to himself that maybe he has a _type_ , and that type is tall-and-handsome. Even back in middle school, Connor had much preferred the Matthew McConaughey movies over the Toby Maguire ones. In high school he had developed carefully restrained, not-at-all-crushes on jock after jock and even one of his young English teachers once. And of course, Elder Price seems to be personally crafted to combine all of Connor’s preferences into one single, wholesome human being and what’s worse is, Connor is actually starting to genuinely _like_ him.

Elder Price is a bundle of issues wrapped in a pretty bow, but the more time that he spends in Uganda, the more he seems to sort himself out and Connor finds it to be a charming process to watch. Elder Cunningham might be their interpreter, and Connor likes to think of himself as the glue that holds everything together, but Elder Price, well, he is the visionary. He has a strange mixture of idealism and practicality, but somehow it works and it is all coming to a good balance the more they work together.

They even have more in common than Connor could have imagined. They both have strict yet doting parents, a deep-rooted dedication to the church that is slowly beginning to crumble, they both come from large families, they’re both members of their respective congregational choirs and they’re both straight A students at home. Not to mention they’re both _thinkers_ and tend to spend a disproportionate amount of time on odd topics, which helps them hold conversations about subjects that none of the other Elders hold much interest in.

So yes, Connor is starting to genuinely like Elder Price. And maybe it’s a bit more than _like_ , but he pushes those thoughts away. Mostly.

After a moment, he hears Elder Price sigh. "Only one bed. I think that's what he's saying. They only have one free bed."

"Oh." Connor presses his lips together, doesn't want to suggest anything untoward because it’s _him_ and it’s Elder Price and he has never quite figured out Elder Price’s feelings regarding… certain aspects of Connor’s person. "Well, we can probably find another place..."

Elder Price pinches the bridge of his nose. "And go out in the rain again?" He looks at the man behind the desk who is smiling at them apologetically, probably relieved to finally have gotten his point across, and he says decisively. "We'll take it."

At least the room is cheap, Connor thinks as he exchanges money for the key. No one appears to show them to their room, the man simply waves them towards the stairs, so they collect their assorted bags and packages and leave behind a sizeable wet mark on the carpet as they begin to trudge up the steps.

"Maybe there's a chair one of us can sleep in," Connor suggests as he struggles with one of the heavier bags.

Elder Price shakes his head. "I've practically shared a bed with Arn- Elder Cunningham for the past six months, I think we can handle one night together. Besides, you’re smaller than him. It’ll be fine."

"Practically shared...?" The dirty feeling that appears in Connor's stomach reminds him eerily of jealousy, despite the fact that he knows that he has no right nor reason to feel that way.

"Our room is very small," Elder Price glances at him. "And Elder Cunningham is very clingy."

Right. It is sort of a tradition for the newest Elders to share the cupboard-like room furthest down the hall. Two beds barely fit properly in the room unless pushed together side by side. Connor himself had spent a couple of weeks there when he had first arrived in Uganda, before he had managed to upgrade.

"Well, when Elders Michaels and Schrader leave you guys can take their room," he says, a bit embarrassed about not being able to provide better accommodation for the missionaries that he's supposed to be in charge of, and perhaps particularly to Elder Price, who is admittedly kind of larger than life. Connor thinks of him like a… well, almost like a well-bred racing horse that you shouldn’t keep in just any shoddy old stable.

They finally find their room and Connor sighs quietly as he gets why it had been so cheap. The bed is relatively clean but not much else, but at least it's dry and there is no obvious infestation of bedbugs. He steps inside and carefully lets the bags down to rest on the floor as Elder Price follows him and closes the door behind them.

"I hope the guys won't be worried," Connor muses as he looks over their purchases. Nothing seems too damaged by the rain, thankfully.

"They should know that everything here shuts down when there's a storm," Elder Price points out. He bends down to untie his shoes, then steps out of them and makes a face and peels off the wet socks as well. "We should be more worried about them remembering to unplug anything electrical."

His statement is followed by an ominous flash of lightning and Connor imagines coming home to a burned-down shack. "Oh dear."

Connor follows Elder Price’s lead and bends down to take off his wet footwear and it’s such a relief to finally be rid of it. He might be better at concealing his discomfort than Elder Price, but the nasty feeling of water sloshing in his dress shoes has been grating at his mood for the past hour.

Then, Connor stands up again and is met by the sight of Elder Price in the progress of shrugging out of his wet uniform shirt. He feels a burst of heat in his cheeks and quickly averts his eyes.

He clears his throat, says awkwardly. “Are there towels in the bathroom at least?”

Elder Price pauses with his shirt hanging over his arm and opens the bathroom door to peer inside. “Yep.” Then he frowns as a thought seems to hit him and he looks entirely displeased. “But we don’t have toothbrushes for tonight.”

Connor bends down to dig around in one of the many bags and pulls out a few bottles of water they had bought earlier. "At least we have these." The tap water is nothing either of them dares to trust in this country.

He offers a bottle to Elder Price, who takes it and heads to the bathroom. The other boy takes a moment to glance around the walls in the tiny room with the lights turned on before he steps inside. Connor can relate; he has had one too many shocking experiences with large creepy-crawlies in the bathrooms.  

Through the thin wall he can hear Elder Price unscrew the cap to the bottle and gurgle water while Connor begins to take his own shirt off. He is hesitating, with his hands on his belt-buckle, when Elder Price emerges from the bathroom. The other boy seems to have had no qualms, now wearing nothing but his garments.  

"I hung my clothes over the shower," he says. "I saved room for yours too. Hopefully they'll be dry tomorrow."

"At least they'll be dri _er_ ," Connor agrees and tries to look everywhere except at Elder Price's nicely defined muscles beneath that thin shirt. This night is going to be sweet torture, he is starting to realize.  

"Do you mind if I take my undershirt off as well?" Connor's eyes shoot to Elder Price's face, but he can't for his life figure out the expression on the other boy’s face. It is as casual as it can be, but Connor swears that there is a strange glint in his eye. “It’s a little wet.”

Connor swallows. "Of course not. I might do the same."

He flees into the bathroom, and performs an improvised toothbrush routine with bottled water and his own finger, then hangs his mission uniform over the shower beside Elder Price’s. He takes a moment to study himself in the mirror. Under the cold luminescent light, his body looks pale and scrawny. He shakes his head at himself and steps out into the main room again.

He finds Elder Price sitting on the side of the bed, still wearing his undershirt, a fact which is both a relief and a disappointment.

"Which side do you prefer?" Elder Price asks, with all the diplomacy of someone who has grown up with plenty of younger siblings.

Connor shakes his head. "Doesn't matter."

"Okay then." Elder Price peels his shirt over his head and Connor's brain goes _blip_ for a short moment.

_Someone_ has been working out, a dirty part of his mind comments, and from the strange way Elder Price looks at him, he feels heat rush to his face because did he really _say that aloud_?

At least, Elder Price displays hints of the same awkwardness that Connor feels, shifting on the thin bed, but Connor thinks that his blush looks rather pleased as well. “Uh. Well. I play tennis at home.”

“Tennis, huh?” Connor can imagine it. A sport where Elder Price can focus on the goal rather than on teammates. “Do you compete?”

“Not really.” Elder Price leans back and tucks his legs under the covers, turning the bedside lamp on. “I wanted to focus on church studies.”

Connor hides a smile, because it’s so typical of Elder Price to have no problem implying that he would be good enough to be in competitions despite never having tried. He turns the ceiling lamp on and heads over to the bed, notes that Elder Price moves over slightly to give him space.

The bed is thin and neither of them are especially short; it entails a bit of shuffling around and polite tucking in of elbows and knees to make sure that they don't touch each other more than is necessary. Elder Price reaches out to turn the lights off, muttering a slightly awkward “Goodnight” which Connor responds to before they settle down.

This is the first time that Connor has ever shared a bed with a boy. Innocent as it may be, it is strangely nice to have another presence nearby. He becomes aware of small things about Elder Price that he hasn't completely noticed before, like his smell, and it's just not a remarkable smell at all but it's _real_ and down-to-earth and it helps Connor to bring Elder Price down from the pedestal a little.

Connor stays awake to hear Elder Price's breathing even out and get heaver, a soft almost-snore against Connor's neck and Connor knows that he shouldn't, but he allows himself to _pretend_ for a little while as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

Connor reaches consciousness in stages, from the unfamiliar city noises outside the window to the increasingly bright light in the room to the warm presence at his back and the arm that is resting over his side to engulf him in an embrace.

He shifts ever so slightly as his mind catches up to reality, holds his breath, but Elder Price seems to be fast asleep, still, breathing evenly, and Connor allows himself to relax into the situation.

It’s strange, in a way. He remembers high school, he remembers walking down claustrophobic corridors with his back hunched and well aware that any of the cool kids, any of the jocks that he would have silly crushes on despite himself, could pick up on what Connor himself refused to admit. He remembers being shoved into lockers and he remembers the girls giving him sneaky, amused looks in the classroom before delivering a sarcastic line about him or about his religion. He remembers how he has tried to repent because God is clearly testing him, all because of… this? Another boy snuggled up against his back, Elder Price’s breath snuffing against his shoulder.

How can something as sweet as this be considered so bad? 

Then, Connor feels a pang of guilt because he is clearly taking advantage of an innocent situation and that makes him sort of a creep. He yawns, a bit louder than is strictly necessary, shifts his body again, experimentally.

He pauses then, because what he feels against his lower back can certainly not be Elder Price’s hip, or knee, or anything except…

Oh.

He blushes, with mortification and a bit of intrigue, feels his own body respond to the idea with embarrassing speed as he tries to shift his hips away, give Elder Price some, well, some privacy of sorts.

But the arms around Connor tighten and he feels the heat of Elder Price’s sleepy exhalation against his neck, and Connor can _feel_ the other boy wake up next to him.

“Oh God,” Elder Price mumbles then, voice rough with sleep and still managing to sound more mortified than Connor has ever heard him before. The bed shifts beneath them as Elder Price struggles to move away, appears confused over the way he has wrapped himself around Connor’s body in his sleep. “I’m sorry Elder McKinley, I--”

Connor, silently bemoaning the loss of the arms around him, uses the new space to roll over onto his back, lifting a hand to rub at his face. “It’s fine,” he soothes the other boy, even as he knows that he is still blushing. “I don’t mind. It happens to everyone.”

Because it _does_ , even though they’ve been told for so long that it is something bad.

He dares to peek at Elder Price from beneath his hand and falls a little bit in love with the glorious bedhead and the way his face is almost scarlet. But Connor can see something more there that he doesn’t recognize but that he suddenly realizes might just be, well, _lust_. And it becomes him, it certainly does, and Connor wets his lips with his tongue, can’t believe that he is thinking of doing this, and then he rolls over to face Elder Price.

“Please tell me if you don’t want this,” he says quietly. He can see Elder Price’s eyes follow his hand as it moves beneath the covers, but he doesn’t protest, his breath simply hitches at the touch and it’s really not fair how pretty his lips are, Connor thinks.

He can feel his own heartbeat speed up as he begins to fondle Elder Price through his garments, and there is a pleasant tingle beneath his skin that he wonders if the other boy feels as well. Touching someone else like this feels so unfamiliar and strange, but it’s so _good_ , especially when he can see different emotions pass over Elder Price’s face and when he starts to move his hips forward to meet his touch, it’s like proof that Connor is doing something right.

He hesitates with his hand at the waistband of Elder Price’s garments, silently asking for permission. The other boy simply watches him, his pupils wide and his breathing heavy, but his hips are still moving towards Connor’s hand so he decides to take that as a _oh yes please_ and slips his hand beneath the fabric without further ado.

The angle feels more awkward than Connor had imagined but it's worth it, if only to hear Price's quiet mewl of a sound when skin meets skin; Connor himself inhales sharply because the sound is sending bursts of electricity down to his crotch that makes his own hips buck forward.

He moves his hand experimentally until he finds a rhythm that Elder Price seems to respond well to, somewhere between marveling and freaking out a little because of what he is doing. Then, Elder Price mutters "Wait," but it's apparently a moment too late because then his body stiffens against Connors. His hips buck forward one last time and Connor isn't sure what to do so he keeps moving his hand to help him through it and seeing the other boy _fall apart_ like this may be the hottest thing Connor has ever seen.

A few moments later, Elder Price is breathing heavily, stretched out on the bed before him, cheeks still flushed. "Oh. Oh Lord."

Connor bites back a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry,” he says, perhaps stupidly, but it’s the first thing that stumbles out of his mouth. “I’ve never… was it…?”

Elder Price stares at him for a moment, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts. Then, his eyes move down Connor's body and he shifts, looks embarrassed. "Do you... want me to?"

"Oh," Connor feels his face heat up again, realizing that his own erection is visible through his underwear. "No, not if you don't want to!"

But Elder Price has already risen onto his elbow and shuffled closer. That glint of desire has left his eyes and Connor misses its presence, but it has been replaced by something that Connor actually recognizes, and that is the face Elder Price makes when he is facing a challenge.

He’s not sure what he thinks about that, but then, Elder Price is kissing him, a clumsy kiss that Connor suspects might be his first, but it’s nice and something in his heart swells. Then he feels a palm press against his erection and he thinks, Elder Price’s kiss may be shy, but his hand definitely _isn’t._

He’s more forceful than Connor had been, than Connor usually is with himself, but he finds himself rendered helpless by the pure intensity of it. Elder Price doesn’t ask for permission, doesn’t even stop at putting his hand down his underwear, instead he pulls at the waistband until Connor lifts his hips and feels his underwear being tugged down to his thighs.

In retrospect it’s probably a smart move because it doesn’t restrict Elder Price’s movements. It’s intense and embarrassingly quick, really. There is no time for him to even give a warning; it just bursts out of him, probably surprising both of them equally.

Connor finds himself in his side, flustered and somehow exhausted and energized at the same time, watching Elder Price wipe his hand off against the stained sheets, making a little grimace. As the desire seeps out of him, his sense of modesty returns and he shuffles awkwardly to get his underwear up again.

He looks up to catch Elder Price watching him strangely and there’s a moment when neither of them seem to know what to say, they simply look at each other.

“Well,” Connor finally says, clearing his throat. “We should probably check if our clothes are dry, right?”

“Right,” Elder Price agrees, absent-mindedly. “Do you--” He stops himself, looks away.

“We can pretend it never happened if you want,” Connor offers quickly, even as his heart sinks. He doesn’t know what he is hoping for, not really.  

Elder Price blinks at him. "Why would I want to do that?"

Connor shrugs and shifts to prop himself up the best he can with the thin pillow, tugging the covers with him. “I just thought…” he trails off, lamely.

Elder Price sits up to face him. “This was my first time,” he says, and the frustration in his voice doesn’t quite the shyness Connor sees in his face. “I don’t want to forget about it.”

Oh. “Your first time?”

"Of course," Kevin says, like it's something that should be obvious. He pauses, seems to consider it. "Wasn't it for you?"

He sounds surprisingly scandalized by the thought of a negative answer, especially for someone who only minutes ago had his hand down another boy's underwear, and Connor can’t help but smile a little.

Elder Price seems to catch his expression and mirrors it, if a little hesitantly, as if he thinks Connor might be mocking him.

“Of course it was,” Connor agrees, and thinks that the other boy might look a little relieved. “We really should get dressed though.”

“I claim the shower,” Elder Price says quickly and moves his legs out from the covers. As he stands he grimaces and shifts uncomfortably. “My underwear are dirty now.”

Connor blushes a little as he thinks back to how he had made the other boy come in his own pants only moments ago, then feels a tingle of pleasure as the dirty part of his mind wonders if this means Elder Price will have to go commando for the rest of the day.

He stays in bed, watches Elder Price head to the bathroom.

He doesn’t know if they should talk more about this. He doesn’t know if Elder Price is actually, miraculously, well _, gay_ , or if this is something else entirely. Connor doesn’t know if he even wants to _know_.

What Connor does know is that this moment in time feels good, and that is enough for now.


End file.
